


What's a man gotta do?

by withered



Series: liminal space [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Consensual invasion of personal space, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Post-Soul Society Arc, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: It says something about their relationship that Ichigo doesn’t even blink when Rukia saddles up to him; her hands covering his on the arms of the chair, her cheek brushing against his, her warm breath against his ear. He isn't even alarmed when she murmurs, “Play along or I’ll kill you.”It says something about their relationship, but Ichigo doesn’t really know what.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: liminal space [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413535
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172





	What's a man gotta do?

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for JustLetMeBeOkay

It says something about their relationship that Ichigo doesn’t even blink when Rukia saddles up to him; her hands covering his on the arms of the chair, her cheek brushing against his, her warm breath against his ear. He isn't even alarmed when she murmurs, “Play along or I’ll kill you.”

It says something about their relationship, but Ichigo doesn’t really know what.

A moment later, one of the Kuchiki elders comes around the corner looking annoyed and haughty, an expression that freezes at the sight of them which is. Whatever. Seriously.

The Kuchiki elders seem to take some kind of offense to the fact that he spends so much time with Rukia whenever they visit the Kuchiki compound, Ichigo thinks they’re still holding his “ryoka” status against him which means very little considering his more recent “saviour of the world” status. Though, Ichigo suspects it’s actually because, despite Byakuya treating Rukia as the sister he wanted, the elders are still firm in their judgment of the “street rat” their heir adopted. In any case, Ichigo is more willing than usual to piss them off whenever possible which is why he dismisses the elder easily, gaze flicking back to Rukia who’s nose to nose with him, expression carefully blank.

And Ichigo wants to prod and poke and tease her for an explanation; patience has never been a virtue he owns, but it doesn’t take long before the elder answers the question for him:

“Kuchiki-sama, this is the fourth one, you can’t possibly be turning down another match for…” The elder’s face pinches like she’s smelled something bad. Not that Ichigo is much concerned about that because the word _match_ rolls around in his head, banging around like the ball in a pinball machine.

While Rukia straightens to give the elder a cold look, Ichigo is quick to keep their hands clasped, if not to keep her in proximity then to ensure she doesn’t freeze the old woman to the wall. Though Ichigo wouldn’t be surprised if Rukia’s able to do it with her glare alone because he’s practically shivering with the frostiness radiating from her. He uses that as his excuse for tugging Rukia closer, for nudging her a little to breathe, “Just say the word,” against her collarbone in solidarity.

Rukia doesn't exactly relax, but she exhales slowly like she's at least trying not to completely lose it and bring the wrath of winter upon them.

The old woman goes white, stutters and stumbles back a little before she huffs and tries to effect an uncaring air, “So be it, don’t come crying to me when all the _decent men_ you could’ve matched with are taken." Before she flounces off.

Rukia slumps where she stands when the woman disappears; her head bowed so that her forehead is resting on his shoulder. Against the skin of her cheek, he scowls. “What the hell was that?”

“They’re trying to marry me off,” she replies, her tone tinged with exhaustion.

And Ichigo doesn't like being _right_ but, “What the hell for?”

“My brother made me his heir,” like that’s reason enough. “Evidently, that makes me an important bartering chip in the politics of Soul Society.”

He feels the fury curl hot in his belly, and he exhales smoke, “Fuck that.”

She snorts a laugh.

When it happens again, a different elder chasing Rukia into Ichigo’s arms to berate her about the connections and prestige she’s depriving the family of, Ichigo waits until the old man leaves before he nudges her forehead with his and asks, “How long will they buy you choosing me to put it off?”

Rukia sighs, doesn’t pull away from his embrace and says, “Guess I’ll find out.”

Ichigo hums thoughtfully.

The third time it happens, Ichigo doesn’t even wait for the elder to start in on their speech about Rukia’s supposed duty, Ichigo just throws a balled up copy of the amendment at them and growls, “What part of dibs don’t you people understand?”

Spluttering, the elder unfurls the document and splutters again.

The Kuchiki may take issue with Ichigo being a ryoka, but not when his last name is Shiba.


End file.
